Integrated circuits fabricated in SOI technology rely on adjacent FETs being electrically isolated from each other. However, when coupled with the need for decreasing the size of the FETs the very nature of the isolation can create undesired effects in the FETs such as FET to FET leakage and short channel effects. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.